Nuestra nocheuna NO Cita
by NayUchiha
Summary: Me me gustas...el amor florecer cuando dos jóvenes están solos en un parque de diversiones y no les queda mas que compartir...me gustas..que hay de Yho?


Hola chicas y chicos (porque no?, todo es posible, el mundo es redondo)…este fic se los dedico a ustedes de corazón XD, esta escrito en MI IPHONE..jajajaj de verdad que si(y dale con de verdad uff) disfrútenlo, gozenloXD

Me inspire en la casa de una amiga. ..de Say ^^…así que no solté el cel. en todo un buen rato y ella quería matarme jajaja

Shaman King no es mío, ni tampoco Ren…U.U

NO AL PLAGIO..JUM

_REVIEWS_PLEASE_^^

Gracias por leerme

Caminando entre la multitud estaban dos chicos**-¿dónde podrán estar?-**la voz salió de los finos labios de un shaman alto y blanco sus dorados ojos destellaban en la oscuridad de la noche y sus músculos debajo de su polera llamaban la atención de cuantas chicas pasaran haciéndolo sentir incomodo**-no puedo creer que nos hayan dejado atrás**-la mirada del joven denotaba molestia lo cual la hiso pensar que le molestaba estar con ella en esa situación.

-**lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es como rayos me deje arrastrar a este sitio por ese idiota-**el chico no es que esperara una respuesta pero por lo menos una seña de vida que elevara la respiración, así que volteo donde ella y la vio siendo arrastrada por la multitud, fue tras ella y la tomo de la mano.

-**Eres tan torpe uff no me suertes-** el sonrojo que el hermoso rostro de la chica mostraba hizo que él se sonrojara al mismo tiempo- **es solo para que...no te pierdas**-eso ultimo lo dijo bajito y volteando al frente para seguir caminando.

A la dueña de esa hermosa piel blanca le pareció un sueño aquello, el llevándola de  
>la mano y las personas acorralándolos a tal grado que ella quedara prácticamente abrazada a su brazo, claro obviando a las personas, parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir, lo mismo el chico si no fuera porque anduvieran buscando a Yho y a su grupo de séquito juraría que aquello era una…<span>cita.<span>

Los ojos de shaman se se posicionaron en la entrada de uno de los juegos, al parecer era una casa de terror y le paso por la cabeza que el IDIOTA de Ryu pudo haber arrastrado consigo a los chicos alli, cuando se dirigió a la entrada sintió como la mano de la chica apretaba la suya y volteo su rostro para ver unos hermosos ojos rosas muy temerosos, ella es una shaman por Dios a que le tenía miedo?, la chica se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo sintió como el la soltaba de seguro se enojó por lo cobarde que era, ella era una shaman a que podría tenerle miedo?, a nada eso era seguro, solo es el recuerdo de una broma pesada de niña, pero como decirle eso a él?, cómo? , ella seguía con sus pensamientos cuando una voz la saco de ellos.

**-Entraré a ver si los chicos están aquí, espérame, no te muevas**-aquellas palabras de alguna forma la hacían sentir bien, ese espérame la llenaba de alegría, pero de nuevo fue interrumpida.  
><strong><br>****-mejor…-**y la volvió a tomar de la mano haciendo que el corazón de ella chica se acelerara-**mejor entra conmigo**-por qué el cambio de parecer es sencillo cuando se alejaba pudo ver a unos chicos mirando a la chica de arriba abajo dirigirse hacia ella y no pudo evitar tomarla y llevarla consigo, pues con lo inocente que es, es tan fácil engañarla.

**-yo yo yo**-juntando fuerzas y sorprendiendo al dueño de los ojos q la volvían loca, trató de articular una oración con sentido**- te espero aquí.**

**-mm?-**ella se dio cuenta que necesitaba una excusa así que se apresuró a hablar..

**-A así solo, solo paga una entrada.**

Los ojos del shaman se abrieron en forma interrogante y sonriendo dijo  
>-<strong>Ni hablar, además soy el heredero de la Dinastía Tao, no me hables de dinero <strong>-al principio el chico se sorprendió de por fin escuchar la voz de la pelirrosa eran como cálidos cantos para su fría alma-**vienes conmigo**-disiento esto la tomo con más fuerza compro dos entradas y entraron, sintiendo de inmediato las delicadas manos de la chica sobre su cuerpo, una la tenía el, la otra la tenía ella sobre la manga de su polera casi lo abrazaba-no tengas miedo. ..Yo te protegeré.

La situación logro desencajar a Ren, ella por su parte no sabía ni siquiera que hacía solo se aferraba a él con fuerzas, estaba aterrada, rápidamente atravesaron el lugar que estaba decorado con serpientes, y en el segundo salón fueron zombis los que atacaron y así fueron pasando salón por salón y llegaron al último donde fueron recibidos por una lluvia de arañas junto con una oscuridad total que logro sacar un grito de espanto en la chica quien paso los brazos por alrededor del cuello del shaman abrazándole con tanta fuerza que el Tao solo la abrazo para calmarse el mismo y lo que le provocaba más que a ella, **-cálmate**-se aclaró la garganta su voz no podía salir, cuantas veces había pensado aquel abrazo y otras cosas aunque sin las arañas**-ya te dije que yo...te protegeré.****  
><strong>

La chica se sonrojo a mas no poder al darse cuenta de la situación, pero eso fue ya al salir del salón donde unos chicos dijeron unas frases mal ubicadas como _aquí no, deja un poco chica_, y esta vez fue ella quien lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo lejos de ahí esto le saco una sonrisa al chico.

**-Todavía esos estúpidos no han aparecido-**Ren no pudo evitar estipular esas palabras-**si tan solo no anduviera en el aire por ahí, increíble ese Yho es un idiot...**  
><strong>-El joven Yho no es un idiota<strong>!-Los músculo del chico se contrajeron con tan solo escuchar ese nombre de los labios de la chica, se había olvidado con quien hablaba, la eterna enamorada de Yho, se le había olvidado que ella estaba enamorada de otro y no pudo decir más, sus palabras fueron quebrantadas por ella.

De forma lenta Tamo sintió como él fue soltando su mano, y la distancia entre ambos fue creciendo_, ¿porque ella tuvo que reaccionar así?,¿porque él tuvo que decir aquello_?, caminaban a una manera distancia prudente uno del otro y la chica solo se moría de ganas de tomar su mano de nuevo, ella quiere a Yho pero de una manera diferente a la de antes, se dio cuenta que lo que sentía no es más que amor fraterno, admiración por eso hablo, pero no pudo evitar defenderlo y al parecer...el chico dueño de sus sueños, su amor secreto...había entendido mal, que tonta era.

-**Donde se abran metido, supongo que se fueron**-volteo para ver a la chica mirarle-**vámonos a la pensión.****  
><strong>  
>-<strong>no!-<strong> dijo de repente, tenía que hacer algo, no quería irse y dejar las cosas si aprovecharía aquella situación para explicarle sus sentimientos-**Vamos allá**-señalando la estrella de la fortuna, inmediatamente miro el rostro desencajado de Ren se sonrojo, no se dio cuenta de sus palabras sino hasta que salieron de su boca**-es que...de allá podremos observar por última vez.**

Entonces al ver que el shaman no reaccionaba. Camino hacia él, le tomo la lamo que pensó seria por última vez, y se dirigió hacia el juego, ella pago la entrada y el chico seguía sin mencionar palabra alguna, ambos estaban uno al lado del otro sus cuerpos se tocaban pero al parecer la única el darse cuenta de ello era la pelirrosa.

Al detenerse en lo más alto-**los vez**-la fría voz del Tao le taladro el corazón  
><strong>-no no<strong>  
>-<strong>pues mejor vámonos a la pensión.<strong>

**-si-** fue como un susurro para el viento.

Los fuegos artificiales volaron y estallaron formando en el cielo Rosas que se fusionaban con las estrellas, pero ninguno de los jóvenes disfruto de aquello, ya debajo ambos se dirigieron a la pensión el camino se tornó tenso Ren iba delante pensando que tan idiota era y comenzó a mandar un mensaje a Jun para que lo recogiera en la mañana un limosina necesitaba alejarse  
>de allí, necesitaba alejarse de ella.<p>

Todo le pareció tan silencioso que mito hacia atrás y no vio nada más que eso...nada, sus ojos  
>se dilataron salió corriendo hacia atrás pero n que momento ella le había dejado, o él la había abandonado, que hacer, qué hacer? Y si le paso algo? Y si le hicieron algo? veía a cada lado tratando de recordar el recorrido atravesó el parque y allí estaba ella, sentada en un banco con dos recipientes en la mano y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.<p>

**-¿Qué…que sucede?-**tomo a la chica por los hombros y la trataba de mirar a los ojos, pero ella le evadía, estaba muy triste-**Tamao**

La sola mención de su nombre la hiso levantar el rostro-¿**porque lloras?-**ella se sorprendió por su pregunta nunca creyó que él se preocupara por ella, y eso era lo que hacía no? Bajo la mirada de inmediato no quería que el la viera así. 

**-Oye Tamao, estoy aquí-**y diciendo esto le levanto el mentón forzándola a verlo**-confía en mi-**Como si fuera por inercia se acercó al chico y entrelazo sus brazos por su cuello, haciendo que ambos quedaran de rodillas al suelo, los recipientes que estaban en su regado estaban ahora en el suelo y Ren pudo leer: leche caliente encima, era para él, ella buscaba aquello para él y la dejo, abrazó a la chica fuerte aun sabiendo que no tenía sentido que eso solo lo hería más-**porque lloras?**

-**yo yo**-las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir y ella trataba de articular palabra-**sentía que estabas enojado conmigo y no no quería que lo estuviera y me sentí muy feliz cuando me tomaste de la mano...y quise subir contigo al juego pero seguías enojado y en verdad me..tú me**- no sabía que era peor sí que ella seguía aferrada a él y sus palabras no tenían sentido o que después de sus palabras él se alejaría de ella, pero aun así aunque él se fuera, aunque todo terminara tenía que decirlo-..**me gust...**

Fue interrumpida, sus palabras no terminaron de salir de sus labios, porque estos fueron sellados con los de el Tao, ahora la apretaba más contra él y trataba de llevar un ritmo que su chica pudiera llevar, primero lento, luego más rápido, porque de ahí en adelante ella sería solo de él y solo él tendría derecho a tocarla.

Cuando el beso termino, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía, estaban abrazados de rodillas y besándose en medio de un parque público, así que se pusieron de pie, Tamao no podía levantar el rostro y estaba muy sonrojada, la había besado, Ren la había besado,

lo mismo invadía la cabeza del shaman pero aunque la chica le correspondió ,las dudas empezaron a invadirlo, supuso que ella todavía seguía enamorada de...un momento.

-**Quiero besarte de nuevo..-**y la abrazo por la cintura-pero antes contéstame algo-le tomo el rostro por la barbilla, era hermosa, estaba temblando-**Tu todavía…sientes algo por…él?**-solo preguntar le lastimaba pero necesitaba saberlo.

**-Pu pues hace tiempo ya que...el único al que veo y puedo ver es a ti...Ren-** Y de esa manera Ren se acercó para besarla de nuevo y sellar aquel instante bajo el estrellado cielo, y ella intento seguir el paso de los labios que jugaban en los de ella, luego la tomo de la mano y ambos se dirigieron a la pensión después de su no cita, pero Ren iba escribiendo mensajes en su celular y no lo soltaba.

-**Con quien hablas?**  
>-<strong>Celosa tan pronto?-<strong>el sonrojo que provoco en la chica le encanto, ella si era fácil de leer, realmente si estaba celosa, le gustaba aquello sonrió y prosiguió-**solo cancelo una cita ahora que tengo novia**-los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron de …él tenía una cita con otra chica y estaba con ella de qué clase de chico se había enamorado y cuando trato de soltarse  
>en la acorralo contra un árbol cercano<strong>-una cita con mi hermana- <strong>sonrió de lado y la beso.  
><strong>-Quien diría mi<strong>**pequeña Tamao...eres celosa**-y continuo con sus besos pero al recibir una respuesta que no esperaba de una muy sonrojada Tamao se sorprendió **-no te imaginas que tanto...****MI**** Ren.****  
><strong>

_FIN_Nos leemos….REVIEWS_


End file.
